


you used to be

by doodleyLinguist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cytus II Spoilers, F/F, Hyperventilating, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: Ivy thought there were still many things that separated humans from OPCI. Ivy thought wrong.(Bad Things Happen: Hyperventilating)
Relationships: Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	you used to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/gifts).



> its 3 am and i finally finished augh

Sleep was a funny thing.

Humans needed to sleep, because that was how they got their energy. It was like eating and breathing, one of the human habits Vanessa and Ivy had to learn to blend in, though they “slept” more often on purpose rather than to blend in.

Breathing was weird too, because most humans actually don’t notice if someone was breathing until they stopped. Of course, Vanessa would “sleep” sometimes, because it was a simple way to kill time, and it was actually quite relaxing, and they would “breathe” in situations where it would require them to look like they were breathing if they wanted to pass as human.

Dreams were much, much different though. Neko had told them about how dreams were weird scenes that you would “see” inside your mind while you were asleep. She said there were two major types of dreams: good dreams and bad dreams. Most of the time her dreams were nonsensical in a good way and made no sense, and she and PAFF had spent a good chunk of time deciphering their own.

Could the OPCI dream? Ivy knew that they were capable of emotion and free will (THANK you, Ilka), and could mimic many “human” behaviors, but dreams were still strange, a weird place between delusion and reality. Ivy had thought about the idea of OPCI being able to view their memories as dreams, but Neko had pouted and said something about it being “too sciency” and had redirected the conversation.

So, Ivy reasoned, the OPCI could not dream like humans could.

It was a muggy July night, and Ivy had nearly fallen through the door of the tiny apartment she shared with Vanessa when she came home. Shucking off her hoodie’s bulky outer layer, she collapsed onto the kitchen table and buried her face in her arms.

The sound of footsteps behind her grew louder, and Ivy felt arms wrap around her chest.

“Bad day?” Vanessa asked, resting her chin in Ivy’s hair.

Ivy merely grunted in reply.

Vanessa smiled in understanding, and slowly dragged Ivy into the bedroom. Dropping her unceremoniously onto the covers, she rolled next to Ivy,

“It’s okay, just take your time,” Vanessa reassured as she laid her chin onto Ivy’s shoulder.

Ivy only managed to make a small  _ hrrmph  _ before floating off into unconsciousness.

When her eyes finally opened, it was dark out (she estimated around 1 a.m.) and there were barely any noises.

Barely, because there was shifting and mumbling and gasping coming from besides her. Vanessa.

Slowly turning to face her, Ivy gently tilted her head to look at Vanessa. Her eyes were still shut. Ivy breathed a sigh of relief, before she realized what was happening.

Turns out, the dreary early morning sun did little to help illuminate the room, because Vanessa was  _ shaking. _

Reaching one hand over, Ivy brushed pink hair out of her face and softly gasped at what she saw.

Vanessa’s eyes were screwed shut in a grimace, and her mouth opened and shut, small murmurs of  _ no _ and  _ please stop _ and  _ Ivy _ coming out. 

What was most jarring, however, was Vanessa’s breathing. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, much more than Ivy would expect from an OPCI.

(Distantly, she remembered hearing something about a human affliction called  _ hyperventilating. _ Neko described it to her as “when someone gets so panicky they can’t regulate their breathing.”)

(Neko had recommended some techniques for Ivy to use in the off chance that Aroma started hyperventilating and there was no one else to help her. Ivy wasn’t sure if they would work on OPCI, but then again, the difference between the two was beginning to blur lately.)

Ivy put one hand on Vanessa’s shoulder and pulled her closer, running her fingers through the soft mop of pink hair. She began gently humming the song she was writing, clutching Vanessa to her chest the whole time.

“Nobody can hear,” Ivy breathed, closing her eyes as she felt Vanessa’s breathing slow down.

_ “I’m barely breathing,” _

_ “All of my dreams” _

_ “No longer being in my story,” _

The sobs gradually lessened, and Ivy felt Vanessa drape one arm over her waist.

_ “Nobody can see,” _

_ ”Now I'm standing,” _

_ ”On the way you lead,” _

_ “Trying everything but fading,” _

Ivy felt warm hands lace around her chest, and heard soft whimpering. Her hand kept stroking Vanessa’s hair, almost as if on autopilot as she kept humming.

_ “between me and me,” _

_ “Even if it's reality,” _

_ “It won't become new memories,” _

“You used to be.” Vanessa shuffled around in Ivy’s arms, angling her head up to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, Vee,” she murmured, sucking in a deep breath.

Ivy smiled, kissing Vanessa on her forehead as she brushed away her bangs. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Vanessa glanced aside, her expression dimming as she grimaced.

“I...thought I was back at A.R.C. The library, the scientists.” She shudders, chest shaking slightly.

“I saw you. Dead on the floor, when Simon and Colin were trying to rescue us. You were shot by the guards,” her voice began wavering, “despite them being told to stand down-”

“Shh,” Ivy hushed, feeling Vanessa beginning to hyperventilate again. “I’m here. I’m not dead, I’m in one piece, I’m okay.”

“Mmm,” Vanessa mumbled sleepily, leaning into Ivy’s arms.

Ivy snuggled Vanessa, closing her eyes as well.

_ “Now I can see.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
